Hey, White Liar!
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: JUST READ IT! PLSSSS. I THINK THIS IS EVERYONES TYPE.


**Hello! It's me!**

**Dodges the rotten avocados thrown her way.**

**I LOVE YOU TOO! 3 + 10000000**

**Anyway, Sophie can you do me the honor of doing the disclaimer?**

**Sophie: NO!**

**Agatha: PLEASE?!**

**Tedros: I can do it.**

**Me: NOOOOO! Sophie, do it.**

**Sophie: Only if you give me a private interview after this fiasco.**

**Agatha: Private interview?**

**Tedros: still volunteering...**

**Me: fine, but say it**

**Sophie: Ugh, we are all Somani's, the plot is hers, and the lyrics are all Miranda's. Jeez, its done**

**Me: Thank you**

**Tedros: You know I would have also done it, free of charge...**

* * *

Agatha shoved her papers off the desk and into the recycling bin besides her feet. As she looked up her next appointment.

As soon as Agatha´s eyes hit the first word she groaned. Tedros and Sophie, Tedros as in the boy she crushed on all of her high school years and Sophie her sister and his high school sweetheart.

Apparently, there was trouble in paradise. She bet it was something small and petty that could be solved within only 2 meetings, at most.

It was 7:42, the meeting was at 7:30. Agatha sincerely hoped Sophie wasn´t planning on being fashionably late. But just as she was going to send Sophie a text, she arrived in a cloud of perfume and glitter.

Agatha raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow, Sophie huffed and mumbled ¨He best come. ¨

Agatha immediately felt a protectiveness towards her sister

¨Are you OK? ¨ Agatha asked and felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth.

She looked up from examining her pearls, her green eyes looking into Agatha brown ones.

¨I regret nothing. ¨

¨You mean you don't regret your marriage. ¨ Agatha prods, Sophie tilts her head about to respond when Tedros comes barreling in. Looking disheveled, with his hair ruffled and shirt on backwards.

¨Hey white liar¨ Sophie calls out, looking very much evil.

¨The truth comes out a little at a time¨ Agatha cautions, knowing Sophie can drop quite the bombshell if she pleases.

¨And it spreads just like a fire¨ Sophie warns locking the door and shutting the windows effectively blocking out the city noise.

¨What we talk about in here, stays in here¨ Agatha warns, pulling her thick dark hair into a bun. Tedros has to remind himself not to stare.

Sophie smirks at Tedros and Tedros immediately looks afraid  
¨Slips off of your tongue like turpentine. And I don't know why, white liar¨

¨Why what? Tedros pleads ¨Why do you keep calling me ¨white liar¨ Tedros knows what he did was far more dangerous, more reckless than telling a mere white lie.

Tedros briefly hoped this wasn't what he thought it as for, but a soon as he looked look in Sophie's direction he let the that sliver of hope die.

¨You better be careful what you do, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes¨ Agatha whispers to Tedros, their proximity causing her scarf covered neck to flush and, Tedros' neck to erupt in goosebumps.

¨If they ever found you out¨. Sophie keeps on threatening, THEY as in all of his voters, the reason he was at Congress.

¨You better be careful what you say¨. Tedros cuts in, getting sick of her threats.

¨So, what seems to be the problem¨ Agatha asked leaning back into her chair

¨Actually, I was just told to come¨ Tedros explains, shooting daggers at Sophie ¨But I agree with us needing this¨

¨Tedros¨ Agatha and Tedros simultaneously hold their breath ¨is the worst white liar. ¨

¨White liar? ¨ Agatha asked ¨This is all about white lies?¨ Agatha questioned looking super annoyed

¨It never really added up anyway¨ Sophie continued talking

¨I got friends in this town¨ Sophie added as if it explained everything, Tedros visibly paled and flushed in the span of 5 seconds.

Agatha hated being out of the loop ¨Hey white liar¨ She called out and to her surprise both blondes looked at her.

¨The truth comes out a little at a time¨ He grimaces as he says this, avoiding Agatha's sweet questioning face.

¨And it spreads just like a fire¨ Agatha says repeating Sophie's earlier words. But this was merrily to break the awkward silence that was threatening to ensue

¨Slips off of your tongue like turpentine¨ Sophie says ignoring Agatha and looking directly at Tedros with... pity?

¨And I don't know why, white liar¨ Sophie purred seeming to enjoy Agatha's confusion and Tedros' anguish

Sophie turns to Agatha, but was still talking to Tedros ¨You said you went out to a bar. And walked some lady to her car¨ Agatha´s eyes seemed to widen even more, finally getting it. Then she turned to look at Tedros who looked repentant.

What Agatha couldn't get is why Sophie was reacting like this, the Sophie she knows would have made him look as bad as possible and wouldn't be here talking to a COUNSELOR and calling him a 'white liar'.

¨But your face has more to tell¨ Sophie observed, she was still completely calm, not a bit of tension to her, of course it seemed like all was solved, but Sophie's hint/declaration, before all of this doesn't fit in. ¨I regret nothing? ¨ What the hell does that mean?

¨Because Hester saw you on the street, with a red-head named Bernice¨ Agatha choked on her own spit and looked absolutely horrified. She was fuming for Bernice actions, Bernice had a husband, she felt pity for Mr. Adams naivetés.

¨Turns out you don't lie too well¨ Agatha says drily, and for the first-time tonight Tedros felt mortified and ashamed.

Tedros stayed in his position, head hanging low, fists pushed to both temples, teeth biting his bottom lip. Agatha just stared at him, wondering how a man that looked so righteous can do such an awful thing.

Agatha looked up to see, Sophie looking between them like she just solved all of her problems. Sophie nodded for her to catch his attention.

So, Agatha called an out ¨Hey, white liar¨

¨The truth comes out a little at a time¨ Agatha says reminding him, with her gentle sweet voice, prodding him to try and explain himself

¨And it spreads just like a fire¨ He says bitterly looking at Agatha, and she knew at that instant that he never wanted her to find out about his cheating ways.

¨Slips off of your tongue like turpentine¨ Agatha agrees then says ¨And I don't know why, white liar¨ Again Agatha wants to give her sister closure, why? Why would he cheat? Of course, this was purely for her sister, who was watching them at this moment, not at all because she was curious. Nope nada, zilch, zip, nine, non.

Sophie who has already perfected and edited her last-minute plan says ¨Here's a bombshell just for you¨

¨Turns out I've been lying too¨ Agatha face palms, as Tedros sits up and glares at Sophie. Not because he was mad she cheated, he wasn't a hypocrite, he was mad that Sophie made him feel so terrible, told Agatha, then just casually admitted to also being guilt for adultery.

¨Now I'm a white liar¨ Sophie shrugs as she stood up, picking up her coat, and tying a scarf around her long neck.

Agatha´s tense features relax when she finally gets everything ¨The truth comes out a little at a time¨ She sighs.

¨And it spreads just like a fire? ¨ Tedros asks, clearly confused whether they were keeping this on the down low or not.

Sophie drops the divorce papers and a note on the desk in-between Agatha and Tedros, somehow throughout the meeting they have ended up facing each other with only a flimsy desk to separate them.

Immediately Agatha pushes herself away, much to Tedros' dismay

¨Slips off of my tongue like turpentine¨

¨And I don't know why¨ Tedros starts trying to explain himself partly to Sophie but mostly to Agatha, Sophie leaves and closes the door behind her.

She is about to walk away but then she whispers

Sophie, shakes her head "White liar", he knows why he cheated.

**Private interview with Sophie.**

**Stella**: Why did you marry him?

_Sophie_: He's rich and handsome, and not completely horrible.

**Stella**: Isn't that what we all look for in a man? Anyway, uhmm what do you think is the reason for his cheating?

_Sophie_: He wants to play the field? Honestly (starts to get up and put on her coat) I don't care (wraps a scarf around her neck), I divorced that sorry loser hours ago. So, if you don't mind, Aurevoir!

**Stella** (throws notepad on the table): I QUIT!

Sophie walks briskly wearing a long black coat, formal and not the least bit flashy, but she couldn't risk getting recognized.

She walked into an old home, and threw herself into a sofa, within the span of 10 seconds The Coven has materialized in front of her.

"Spill the tea." Dot squealed, her dark hair tied up in a greasy bun.

"We divorced." Hester didn't bother acting surprised, she foresaw this coming years ago.

Anadil snorts, "We are asking concerning Agatha, we don't give a cows dung about you."

Sophie sniffs and slides her icy glare towards Hester who is still quiet.

"Why did he cheat?" Hester asks

"He didn't say." Sophie yawns, while grabbing Dot's cup of coffee. "But I'm assuming it is because he is in love with Agatha."

"He is in love with your sister, so he cheated on you?" Anadil digests, still not understanding shit.

"It's more like, he doesn't give 2 shits about Sophie, is frustrated he can't be with Agatha, and cheats on Sophie." Hester says mostly for Anadil, but partly for Dot who still looked starry-eyed.

"Oooh! Damn! So where are they now?" Dot asks

"Last I saw them, they were still in her office."

"Ooh, kinky!" Dot squealed. Sophie grimaces and Hester looks horrified

Anadil whirls to Hester and whispers "We got to stop them!"

Hester shakes her head, something isn't adding up. Really slowly she asks "Did you say or do anything else?"

Sophie tilts her head, looking deep in thought, she shakes her head "No, but I did leave a note."

Hester has to remind herself not to strangle Sophie "What did it say?" She says this as Demon detaches itself from her neck and flies to the office.

Sophie's eyes lit up, with remembrance. "It said, "Make it official in a month, use condoms when fucking my sister. She isn't lightweight."

Anadil looks horrified, Dot appalled, and Hester looks downright murderous.

"What?" Sophie asks clearly confused

"You just suggested for Tedros to get your sister drunk..." Dot starts

"You fucking gave him permission to rape her!"

Sophie scoffs "Well, it's hardly considered rape if it's mutual, now is it?" Sophie argues.

This time Hester lunges.

The Demon attaches itself to the wall. The gadget a stark contrast against the peeling paint.

Meanwhile at the office, Agatha is heard her voice muffled by the door

"I'm sorry Tedros, I really am." Agatha is heard, her tone clearly upset

"But Sophie is OK with it, why aren't you?"

"I don't want a fling, and I certainly don't want to have a relationship with you." At her words Tedros, who has been moving closer and closer flinches back.

He looks into her dark eyes, "Why?" He asks his voice raw and small.

"You cheated on her." She explains, as she shrugs on her long black coat.

"She doesn't care! Why do you?" He explodes, practically yelling

Agatha's voice breaks "Because I loved you!"

At this, Tedros face goes blank

"I loved you for the past 6 years, I've loved you even when you were married to my own sister." Her voice broke on 'sister'.

He moved forward to offer her some comfort, but she put her hands up defensively

"STOP! Back off. How can I trust you after you did something like that? How do I know you won't do that to me?"

Tedros opens his mouth to tell her she is different, that he loves her as well. But she was still talking. Her voice now hoarse from yelling

"I'm not strong like she is, Tedros. If you break my heart, I can't just slap some papers on the desk and move on."

She was now placing her sunglasses on her face, hiding her eyes. Her eyes, he noticed was the most expressive thing about her face. Her eyes and her set of eyebrows, which made her look wise yet pure. Not innocent, but pure. Her huge sunglasses made her look like any normal model. Made her look gorgeous, but stripped her off her beauty.

As Tedros thought this, he kept quiet, his face blank. Even though Agatha didn't want him to pursue her, it still stung that he didn't even bother to chase after her, at all.

Why would he? She thought bitterly, he was probably planning on cheating on her, at best. At worst she'd be some fling, an opportunity, for him to get back at Sophie. Those cynical thoughts broke her heart.

She opened her door and said coldly not wanting to see his blank expression.

"Lock the door on your way out."

She didn't hear anything so she left, not once looking back.

But if she did look back. She would have seen a boy with heartbroken tear-filled eyes, whose whole body was shaking. Who fell to his knees at the coldness of her voice.

* * *

**So, do you all hate me now?**

**Join the club.**


End file.
